


Единственная правдивая «Монополия»

by yourtrulypsychokiller



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horsemen are family, Philosophy, Pollution is male, based on the book
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller
Summary: Эту традицию — собираться вместе и играть во что-нибудь человеческое, но с нечеловечески высокими ставками — они завели спустя пару лет после неслучившегося Апокалипсиса.
Relationships: Death & Famine & Pollution & War (Good Omens), Famine/Pollution (Good Omens), War/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Единственная правдивая «Монополия»

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву для WTF Good Omens: Ineffable 2020.

Загрязнение больно ударяется лопатками о железную дверь с нелепо маленькими оконцами из матового стекла и издает непристойный звук, который Голод жадно ловит губами. Он вжимает Загрязнение в металл еще сильнее, чувствуя, как трепещет чужое тело. Это напрочь выбивает из головы все мысли, Голод даже бросает и без того бессмысленные попытки достать ключ от дома из заднего кармана брюк. Загрязнение кусается, царапает острыми ногтями спину Голода даже через черный строгий пиджак и прогибается в пояснице, требовательно выдыхая:

— Ну давай. У нас дьявольски мало времени.

Загрязнение ухмыляется тоже по-дьявольски, закидывая ногу ему на талию, как чертов гимнаст.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то увидел, как я трахну тебя прямо здесь, — ворчливо отзывается Голод, прекрасно понимая, что именно этому раскладу Загрязнение был бы рад больше всего. Тот только белозубо улыбается, подтверждая эти мысли. И Голод, пожалуй, чересчур отвлекается на эту ослепляющую улыбку, потому что подвисает на пару секунд, которых оказывается достаточно, чтобы Загрязнение проворно расстегнул его брюки.

— Хочу, — подмигивает Загрязнение и, пошло облизнув губы, буквально стекает по двери на пол и опускается на колени. Голод отстраненно замечает, что на металлической поверхности остаются быстро подсыхающие маслянистые разводы чего-то густого и черного, но почти тут же забывает об этом, вынужденный ухватиться рукой за косяк, когда развратные губы Загрязнения добираются до его члена и мягко обхватывают головку.

Голод всегда считал и будет считать их взаимное влечение чем-то ненормальным. Их тела — всего лишь оболочки для сокрушительной сущности, и их действительно не должно вот так болезненно тянуть друг к другу. Голод не может не думать об этом всякий раз, как видит в зеркале оставленные чужим развратным ртом засосы на шее, которые не исчезают так быстро, как могли бы: потому что Голод в глубине души не хочет, чтобы они исчезали. На самом деле, он готов с гордостью носить их долбаную вечность, и этот факт порой вынуждает его — сдержанного, даже строгого — позорно сбегать и прятаться, надеясь, что наваждение пройдет.

Наваждение не проходит, а Загрязнение как будто понимает и готов мириться с этими закидонами Голода ту же чертову вечность.

Загрязнение никогда не поднимает эту тему, только смотрит жадно и шкодливо, и за этот взгляд Голод продал бы Дьяволу душу, если бы только она у него была.

У Загрязнения восхитительно ловкий язык, а его рот буквально создан для минетов и поцелуев — и Голоду не стыдно от того, что узнал он это в конце девятнадцатого века, когда Загрязнение еще даже не стал одним из них, а был всего лишь дерзким наглецом с белозубой ухмылкой и сажей в светлых волосах. Но уже тогда Голода цепляла в нем скрытая под легкомысленными подмигиваниями и обманчиво-мягкими жестами сила. Сила, которая уже в следующем столетии уничтожала людей наравне с остальными из их четверки. Мор ушел от них после появления пенициллина, и Голод был в глубине души уверен, что открыли его люди совсем не случайно.

— Фу, зашли бы хоть в дом, — раздается прямо за спиной Голода раздраженный голос с металлическими нотками, и тот вздрагивает — правда, черт его знает, почему: то ли из-за того, что Война явно не рада застукать их двоих в столь компрометирующей позе, то ли из-за того, что Загрязнению все еще до лампочки, что происходит вокруг, и его язык просто...

— Мы... — начинает было Голод, но захлебывается воздухом, гортанно стонет. Он наверняка устыдился бы этому стону в других обстоятельствах. В конце концов, Голод уверен — никто не устоял бы перед Загрязнением и его определенными талантами. А Война сама виновата, что всегда приходит неожиданно, да еще и говорит, что это — ее фишка.

— Да Господи, — в голосе Войны звучит еще больше металла, и она подозрительно быстро выуживает ключ-карту из заднего кармана спущенных брюк Голода. Он почти готов покраснеть, когда та, оттеснив его плечом, протягивает руку с картой к замку и пинком открывает дверь.

Загрязнение, который все же вынужден оторваться от куда более увлекательного занятия, заливисто смеется, едва не шлепаясь на пол прямо на пороге. Война с презрительным фырканьем проходит мимо, и стук ее каблуков — почти что град артиллерийской атаки.

— Кому-то стоит просто потрахаться, — заявляет Загрязнение ей вслед и смотрит, как Голод с мученическим лицом застегивает молнию на брюках. Он не уверен, что видел что-либо более прекрасное в последнюю пару лет.

— Моя личная жизнь понасыщеннее твоей, — ухмыляется Война и придирчиво оглядывает дом.

В этот раз место традиционной встречи их четверки выбирал Голод, так что все выглядит более чем прилично. И уж точно лучше того раза, когда Загрязнение снял номер в придорожном мотеле где-то на задворках Америки, и им пришлось тесниться на двух кроватях. Не то чтобы им нужно было спать, вовсе нет. Просто Война предпочитала держаться подальше от Загрязнения и Голода, когда те оказывались вблизи горизонтальных поверхностей. Загрязнение был слишком падок на разнузданный секс и чересчур успешно втравливал в это Голода.

По правде, Война удивлена, что Голод питает к выскочке такую слабость. И она все еще не понимает, почему. На ее взгляд, Загрязнение, гордо носящий лицо двадцатилетнего юнца, не так уж симпатичен, чтобы сходить по нему с ума: блеклые тусклые волосы, больше похожие на солому; вечно кривая улыбка; водянисто-серые глаза, совсем не примечательные на постоянно чумазом лице. Может, все дело в том, что он весь как будто состоит из контрастов — острый, жесткий, хотя смеется и говорит текуче, двигается плавно. Но Война больше любитель женской красоты, и она не уверена, что вообще способна по-настоящему оценить кого-то вроде Загрязнения. А его истинная сущность ей не близка до тошноты и противного комка в горле — Войне отнюдь не чуждо понятие чести, пусть и весьма специфичное, Загрязнение же плевать хотел на все с высокой колокольни.

В доме несколько комнат, и пока Голод пытается привести себя в порядок к появлению Смерти, Война успевает обойти их все. В самой просторной есть диван и журнальный столик, который идеально подходит для их целей, и именно на него она сгружает объемный рюкзак. Стекло, которое люди зачем-то используют вместо столешницы, жалобно звенит, но под строгим взглядом Войны удар все же держит, покрываясь едва заметным стальным налетом.

— Что ты притащила на этот раз? — Загрязнение умеет быть бесшумным, и он единственный, кроме Смерти, может подойти к ней незамеченным. Он тянется к ее рюкзаку, и она машет рукой — мол, сам разбирайся — опускается на диван и с наслаждением вытягивает ноги в высоких сапогах на тонкой шпильке. Что ни говори, а даже ее порой утомляют каблуки. Война закидывает ноги на стол и косится в сторону небольшого узкого коридора, из которого как раз показывается Голод. На вкус Войны, он слишком голодным взглядом смотрит на обтянутую потертыми белыми джинсами задницу Загрязнения.

— «Монополия», — отвечает Война с усмешкой, и Голод наконец-то отвлекается от Загрязнения, переводя на нее взгляд:

— Ты рискуешь.

— Люблю высокие ставки и сильных соперников, — пожимает плечами Война и легким, но отчетливо опасным движением отбрасывает со лба огненно-рыжие волосы. Потревоженные локоны едва слышно шипят, и Война скалится, с вызовом глядя на Голода.

Эту традицию — собираться вместе и играть во что-нибудь человеческое, но с нечеловечески высокими ставками — они завели спустя пару лет после неудавшегося Апокалипсиса. Тогда собрание инициировал как раз Загрязнение — позвал всех в свой лофт в Манчестере, вытащил колоду карт и фишки, а Смерть неожиданно поддержал, предложив повысить ставки до предела. В тот раз Война выиграла, и все четверо отправились на Восток, развязывать вооруженный конфликт в Ливии. Война радовалась, Загрязнение тоже, Голод ворчал, что можно делать все более стильно и тонко, а Смерть трудился, не покладая рук — или скорее костей.

Играть против Голода в «Монополию» опасно и чревато последствиями: его предпринимательские таланты настолько круты, что их признает даже Война, а Загрязнение так вообще восхищается ими откровенно и без цензуры. Но Война любит вызовы — всегда любила, и это почти единственная причина, по которой она порой соглашается прогуляться по миру вместе с Загрязнением. Загрязнение как-то сказал, что они как лучшие подружки — с той лишь разницей, что формально бесполы и неспособны дружить. Война же, поборов рвотный позыв, отвесила ему подзатыльник — чтобы больше такого не говорил. Но когда Загрязнение достал для нее образец новейшего ядерного оружия, она все же была польщена. И даже позволила ему чмокнуть себя в щеку — откуда только он понабрался таких тупых человеческих привычек?

Смерть появляется ближе к семи вечера, когда Война уже раздала всем фишки, передала банк Загрязнению, который слишком далек от реальной экономики, чтобы научиться мухлевать, а Голод сделал всем по отличному коктейлю. С появлением Смерти температура в арендованном доме падает на пару градусов, а атмосфера становится привычно более тяжелой и монументальной.

— ОБОЖАЮ «МОНОПОЛИЮ», — говорит Смерть, и Голод понимающе ухмыляется. Война думает, что им нравятся в этой игре разные вещи, и размеренно играет вишенкой в своем коктейле, пока Смерть делает первый ход. Это тоже своего рода традиция.

— Я ОТКРОЮ ЗДЕСЬ КЛАДБИЩЕ, — говорит Смерть и передает Загрязнению три фишки с нарисованными могильными крестами. Загрязнение ставит их на игровое поле, забирает деньги — купюры в пять тысяч душ — в кассу и передает семигранный кубик Голоду.

Голод открывает сеть отелей категории «все включено». На кладбище Смерти появляются первые могилы. На игральной доске это почти незаметно, но на экране телевизора (с какой-то нереально понтовой диагональю и кучей всяких примочек, которые не так чтобы понятны Войне и Смерти) они видят, как дружно напиваются в одном из баров отеля пятеро отдыхающих в Турции туристов, и четверых увозят на скорой в больницу.

Загрязнение смотрит на Голода восторженным взглядом, Смерть многозначительно хмыкает, а Война кривится, бросая кубик.

Она открывает казармы и воинские части, спасибо выпавшей шестерке.

Загрязнение основывает парочку мусорных заводов и ухмыляется при этом так, что становится ясно: отходы скидывают в реку, совсем не заботясь об экологии. Он вкладывается в бизнес Голода — чертов лизоблюд — и они оба зарабатывают баллы за сеть фастфудов и тонну пластиковых стаканчиков и картонных тарелок, обработанных именно тем раствором, что в итоге не дает материалу разлагаться хренову кучу лет.

Смерть строит крематорий и обсерваторию, потому что любит смотреть на звезды. На крышу обсерватории забирается ради селфи какой-то смельчак и падает, сворачивая себе шею: он становится первым клиентом крематория.

Война зарабатывает очки, запуская несколько оборонных заводов, автоматизируя их и сокращая сотни людей — половина из них стремительно катится по наклонной и заполняет кладбища Смерти. Загрязнение бросает семерку и выкупает один из заводов, запуская разработки бактериологического оружия. Голод покупает место в правлении и открывает филиал в Америке.

Смерть покупает атомную станцию и передает ее в управление Загрязнению. Война к этому моменту проигрывает Голоду и — неожиданно — Загрязнению, поэтому злится, постукивая алыми ногтями по столешнице. Звон стекла провоцирует землетрясение, Загрязнению снова неожиданно везет, и его атомная электростанция оказывается возле эпицентра. Смерть строит еще одно кладбище, повышая силу подземных толчков до восьми баллов по Рихтеру.

Голод торжествует и сгребает четверть банка себе: авария на станции и землетрясение вызывают серьезный сбой в продовольственном обеспечении. Количество душ на его счету переваливает за сотню тысяч, и Голод заходит в Африку со свойственным только ушлым бизнесменам пафосом. Он строит там школы, дает людям образование, а затем устраивает засуху в одном регионе, потом — в другом. Загрязнение целует его, ничуть не смущаясь присутствия Смерти, но тот — на удивление Войны — выглядит почти умиленным, что довольно-таки жутко.

Война удачно выкупает у Загрязнения его мусорные заводы и полигоны, когда против них начинают выходить на митинги. Зловоние от гниющего мусора распространяется по окрестностям, заражая почву и воду, пуская корни болезней и вирусов в человеческих легких, и они — конечно же — не выдерживают. Противостояние с номинальными владельцами заводов с легкой руки Войны переходит в вооруженный конфликт, и на кладбищах Смерти появляются новые могилы.

Война не может устоять от ребяческого жеста и показывает Загрязнению язык, забирая себе новые души. Загрязнение одними губами произносит «сучка» и снова кидает семерку. Смерть смотрит на него пристально, как будто подозревает в жульничестве, Война озадаченно хмурится, а Голод ухмыляется так широко, что ей сразу же становится неинтересно, откуда у Загрязнения такое везение — или талант кидать кости настолько выверенно, что семерки падают одна за одной.

Час спустя все поле «Монополии» забито карточками с крестами, заводами, ресторанами и отелями. Смерть, конечно же, побеждает, как и сотни раз до этого: в конце концов, все души, которые собирают остальные, достаются ему. Кладбищ и крематориев на поле больше всего, немного меньше — ресторанов, отелей и предприятий Голода, потому что тот в последний момент выкупил часть у Загрязнения. Загрязнение как будто и не против снова проиграть, он выглядит довольным, как наевшийся сметаны кот, едва ли не урчит и смотрит с гордостью на Голода. Война уступила Голоду совсем чуть-чуть — всего-то пару сотен душ. Она недовольна, хмурится, поджав губы, но Смерть утешительно хлопает ее по плечу костлявой рукой, и морщинки вокруг ее глаз разглаживаются.

— Ну и какие у тебя на нас планы, Голод? — интересуется в итоге Война, когда тот замешивает очередную порцию коктейлей. Тот, что уготован для Войны, глубокого алого цвета, украшен вишенкой с задорным хвостиком и кристаллами сахара вдоль бортов фужера, который наверняка называется как-то по-особенному — Война не знает.

Голод ухмыляется, протягивает ей фужер на тонкой ножке и мешает что-то жуткое и ядовитое на вид для Загрязнения. Смерть, благосклонно склонив голову, принимает из его рук простой закругленный бокал с шотландским виски.

— Я подумывал заглянуть в Азию, — говорит в итоге Голод, располагаясь в кресле, на широкой ручке которого уже сидит Загрязнение. — Может быть, Китай, что скажете?

— Китай сложно заставить голодать, — Война щурится, прикидывая, что для этого может понадобиться, и качает головой. — Не так чтобы невыполнимо, не для нас, но сложно.

— О, я думал о чем-то более интересном, чем обычная нехватка пищи.

Загрязнение ухмыляется так, будто уже в курсе, что тот задумал. Конечно же, так оно наверняка и есть — Загрязнение настолько плотно обосновался в жизни Голода, что буквально знает о нем и его планах все. Война рассеянно думает, что в современном обществе кто-то мог бы назвать его душным или токсичным, но совсем не в том прямом значении, к которому они все привыкли. Но Голод будто совсем не против, и это правда не ее дело. Вот совсем.

— Я думал об экономическом голоде.

— ЭТО МОГЛО БЫ БЫТЬ ИНТЕРЕСНО, — соглашается, кивнув, Смерть, и выпивает виски в один глоток, хотя остальные трое все еще не уверены, что он вообще пьет или ест. В конце концов, никому из них это не нужно на самом деле, как и дышать, спать и делать кучу других человеческих вещей. Смерть же еще и не очень способен на все это физически в виду своего скелетного воплощения. Однако он заинтересован в людях и человеческих привычках, как и все они, поэтому старается держать марку.

— Если мы сможем снизить туристический поток, закрыть частично границы, посеять панику — будет прекрасно, — Голод криво улыбается и салютует своим бокалом с джином пополам с тоником.

— Что в твоем чудесном плане делать мне? — недовольно хмурится Война. Она уже надеялась на что-то более радикальное и динамичное. Хотя бы на беспорядки в Гонконге.

— Ты можешь устроить блестящую информационную атаку, — предлагает Голод и добавляет: — Мы в двадцать первом веке, на одном бряцании оружием и безуглеводных диетах далеко не уедешь. Пора менять методы.

Война знает, что пора что-то менять, но факт остается фактом — добрый звон металла и гул перестрелок ей милее.

— Только потому, что ты выиграл, — соглашается все-таки она и слизывает сахарные кристаллы с кромки фужера.

Голод хмыкает, а Загрязнение стекает с кресла на пол, подставляя голову под его ласкающую руку. Это выглядит до отвращения по-домашнему, и Война закатывает глаза, пока Смерть в очередной раз, черт возьми, умиляется. Загрязнение показывает Войне язык и вдруг оживляется:

— Кстати, вы слышали, что Небеса решили выставить кое-кого нам в противовес?

— Зачем бы им это делать? — хмурится Война. — Разве эти перьежопые не в курсе, что мы в некотором роде нейтральная сторона? То есть, да, мы все еще те, кто пытался устроить Апокалипсис, но это было предначертано Всевышней и, наверное, соответствовало непостижимому замыслу. Но ведь без нас, как и без демонов и прочих созданий преисподней, люди ни за что не могли бы стать по-настоящему святыми или по-настоящему заслужить адские муки.

— Видимо, в их глазах мы больше порождения зла, — пожимает плечами Загрязнение и запрокидывает голову, чтобы Голоду было удобнее перебирать пальцами его волосы. — На Небесах не так чтобы в курсе, как работает свобода воли. Вряд ли они видят разницу между возможностью выбрать между добром и злом и возможностью преодолеть препятствие и собственную беспомощность или пустить все на самотек.

— СЛЫШАЛ, ЧТО ОНИ ЗАВЕРБОВАЛИ ТОЛЕРАНТНОСТЬ.

Загрязнение кривится, вызывая невольную ухмылку у Войны: уж кому-кому, а ему точно не стоит так огорчаться конкретно этому «воину Света».

— Выскочка, — презрительно бросает Загрязнение, и Война не может удержаться:

— Ты сам был таким чуть больше сотни лет назад. Ты все еще такой, даже если так не считаешь.

— Я не выскочка, — капризно отвечает он, и Голод со смешком поддерживает сразу обоих:

— Ты позер.

— Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, КАК ВЫ ЭТО ДЕЛАЕТЕ, НО ЕСЛИ БЫ Я БЫЛ ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ, У МЕНЯ СЛУЧИЛАСЬ БЫ САХАРНАЯ КОМА ОТ ОДНОГО ВЗГЛЯДА НА ВАС, — говорит вдруг Смерть, и Войне очень хочется дать ему пять, что она и делает в ту же секунду, перегнувшись через журнальный столик с позабытой «Монополией».

Голод на удивление почти что краснеет — его скулы окрашиваются в какой-то более темный цвет, хотя взгляд тяжелеет и мрачнеет. Загрязнение же беззастенчиво смеется, провоцируя небольшое извержение вулкана в Гренландии.

— Вы думаете, эти новые ребята от Небес доставят нам хлопот? — разбавляет неловкость момента Война, и Смерть как будто хмурится, хотя по нему этого, конечно, и не скажешь.

— ЕСЛИ ОНИ ХОТЯТ НАВЯЗАТЬ НАМ ДРАКУ, ЭТО МОЖЕТ ВСЕ-ТАКИ ПРИВЕСТИ К КОНЦУ СВЕТА.

— Их тренировал Гавриил, — вставляет Загрязнение, и рука Голода в его волосах на секунду замирает. — Так что это более чем похоже на попытку навязать драку.

— ВОЗМОЖНО, НАМ СТОИТ ПОГОВОРИТЬ С НИМИ, ПРЕЖДЕ ЧЕМ СЛУЧИТСЯ ЧТО-ТО, ЧТО МЫ НЕ В СИЛАХ ОСТАНОВИТЬ, — вдумчиво предлагает Смерть и смотрит с неуловимо вопросительным ощущением на Войну. — ТЫ СМОГЛА БЫ ПРИГЛАСИТЬ ИХ СЮДА?

— Дипломатия — не так чтобы мой конек, — Война поводит плечами, как будто не хочет соглашаться, но решительно ставит фужер на стол: — Но это звучит как вызов.

— БОЮСЬ, МЕНЯ ОНИ НЕ ПОСЛУШАЮТ.

Война криво улыбается, выуживает из сумочки помаду, подкрашивает губы и, подмигнув, растворяется в воздухе. Смерть щелчком пальцев очищает игровое поле и замечает:

— НАМ ПРИГОДЯТСЯ ТВОИ НАВЫКИ, ГОЛОД.

— Я знаю, — Голод хмыкает и поднимается, чтобы сделать еще коктейлей. Бар в этом доме отличный, он лично проверил на качество каждую бутылку. А еще ему на самом деле нравится процесс, он как-то даже проработал год за барной стойкой в Лондоне. Это было мелковато для его уровня, но отлично успокаивало после провалившегося Апокалипсиса. И благодаря этому Голод мешает коктейли просто мастерски.

Война возвращается спустя несколько минут не одна и для приличия пользуется дверью. Вместе с ней в гостиную, которая тут же становится тесной, заходят четверо. Первый — низкорослый белокурый мужчина с хмурым лицом и скептическим взглядом. На нем светлые летние брюки и пестрая гавайская рубашка, при виде которой у Загрязнения начинает рябить в глазах. Ему есть что сказать по поводу чувства стиля на Небесах, но Голод предупредительно кладет руку ему на плечо и заставляет промолчать, прикусив язык для верности. Вторая — хипповатого вида женщина, которая будто вышла из шестидесятых в этой своей просторной хлопковой рубахе, с лентами и перьями в волосах. Третья — кудрявая девица с вызывающим взглядом. На ней что-то вроде белого парадного мундира, на широком поясе которого прицеплена рапира. Четвертой входит сущность, на плечах которой покоится полотно с разномастной символикой. На лице сущности цветные блестки вторят веснушкам.

— Оптимизм, — низким голосом представляется мужчина в гавайской рубашке.

— Пацифизм, — улыбается хипповатая женщина.

— Искренность, — приветственно кивает та, что в мундире.

— Мы — Толерантность, — машет рукой четвертая сущность. — Мы сменили Любовь.

— Не так давно, — проясняет Искренность. — Любовь устала и ушла на покой пару десятилетий назад. Последний раз ее видели с Мором. Он, кажется, из ваших?

— И это так прекрасно, — добавляет Пацифизм.

Война морщится, как от зубной боли, и, недовольно цокнув языком, бросает:

— Достаточно.

— РАЗВЕ МОГУТ БЫТЬ НАШИ И ВАШИ? — интересуется Смерть, и Пацифизм вздрагивает, ее улыбка меркнет.

— Вы делаете плохие вещи, мы делаем хорошие, — Искренность хмурится и воинственно скрещивает руки на груди. — Конечно, есть наши и ваши.

— Пожа-а-алуйста, будьте толерантными, — ядовитым тоном тянет Загрязнение и нехорошо ухмыляется, когда Толерантность удивленно смотрят на него в ответ. — Вы не можете оценивать наши поступки, не узнав наших мотивов, да еще и расклеивать ярлыки.

Искренность кажется растерянной, Толерантность — впечатленными. Пацифизм робко переспрашивает:

— Мотивы?

Оптимизм улыбается, что выглядит довольно странно на его недовольном лице:

— Мы можем во всем разобраться!

— Давайте сыграем партию в «Монополию», — предлагает Голод. — Это может разрешить все наши противоречия.

— Как какая-то настольная игра может что-то решать? — Искренность с любопытством подается вперед, и на секунду Войне иррационально хочется отрубить ей голову. Правдолюбивая сущность раздражает больше Загрязнения, а это надо постараться.

Голод объясняет правила и ставки так доходчиво, что стало бы понятно даже идиоту, впервые увидевшему кубик и фишки. Для Искренности, Пацифизма, Оптимизма и Толерантность приходится сотворить дополнительные фигурки, что с усмешкой берет на себя Загрязнение. Пластмассовые крылатые единороги занимают места рядом с такими же пластмассовыми мотоциклами.

Искренности позволяют кинуть кубик первой. Она бросает двойку и открывает колледж вместе с университетом. Следующим ходит Голод, и он строит студенческие бары. Загрязнение возводит пару общежитий с невыводимыми тараканами. Пацифизм учреждает конкурс красоты и открывает двери детских лагерей. Война строит несколько аэродромов. Оптимизм делает ставку на больницы и здание муниципалитета. Толерантность вкладываются в жилье. Смерть строит кладбище.

На кладбище появляются первые могилы, в части которых нашли приют души Пацифизма и Оптимизма. Искренность хмурится, недовольно ворчит и кидает шестерку.

Они застраивают всю карту и выходят за ее пределы. У одного из аэродромов Войны падает и разбивается самолет, но ей достаются не все души — есть выжившие, которые спустя кон уходят Искренности и Толерантности. Загрязнение снова бросает семерку и перекупает африканские и латиноамериканские госпитали у Оптимизма, сгребает половину банка, но теряет часть, когда кубик кидает Пацифизм.

Кладбища Смерти все пополняются и пополняются душами, крематории ломятся от тел, прах развеивается над океанами и лесами, отправляется в космос. Ближе всех к финишу — кроме Смерти, конечно, который уже давно шагнул далеко за черту — оказываются Толерантность, Пацифизм, Война и Голод. Загрязнение проигрывает с треском, и Война опять не понимает, как он так ухитряется. Оптимизм злится, но упрямо бросает кубик, который все равно показывает ему несчастную единицу. Искренность признает свое поражение еще до того, как оно происходит.

Голод делает ход и почти пересекает черту. С ним на одной клетке остается Пацифизм, Толерантность отстают на одну. Война бросает последней, и Загрязнение скрещивает пальцы, зажмуриваясь, по какой-то очень человеческой привычке.

Война бросает семерку, выкупает предприятие Голода и победно вскидывает руку, пересекая финишную черту. Весь ее вид так и говорит: «Я вас уделала, сучки!»

По Смерти не скажешь, но отчего-то понятно, что он довольно ухмыляется где-то в глубине своего естества. Искренность разочарованно стонет, Толерантность и Пацифизм поднимают руки, тоже признавая проигрыш, но Оптимизм ворчит:

— Это еще ничего не доказывает. Мы могли бы сыграть еще раз.

— МОГЛИ БЫ, — признает Смерть. — НО СТОИТ ЛИ ОНО ТОГО? ИТОГ ОДИН. НЕ МЫ УБИВАЕМ ЛЮДЕЙ, НЕ МЫ ТОЛКАЕМ ИХ ЗА ГРАНЬ. ОНИ ДЕЛАЮТ ЭТО САМИ. У НИХ ЕСТЬ ВЫБОР, И У НИХ ЕСТЬ ВЫЗОВЫ, КОТОРЫЕ ИМ БРОСАЕТ СУДЬБА. МЫ СОЗДАЕМ УСЛОВИЯ ДЛЯ ВЫБОРА, ПОЭТОМУ МЫ НА ОДНОЙ СТОРОНЕ.

— Мы должны это признать, — кивают Толерантность.

Оптимизм не рад, но с хмурым лицом пожимает руку Войне.

— Это была хорошая игра, — говорит Искренность, и ее улыбка по яркости может посоперничать с улыбкой Загрязнения. Тот недовольно закатывает глаза, но тоже вымучивает кривоватую усмешку под строгим взглядом Голода.

— Просто чтобы уточнить, — все-таки открывает рот Загрязнение и интересуется: — У нас друг к другу никаких вопросов?

— Вы достаточно наглядно показали, что наша точка зрения была ошибочна, — улыбается Пацифизм. — Нам стоит объяснить это Небесам.

— И больше не вестись на их уловки, — бурчит Оптимизм.

Все четверо исчезают с негромким хлопком.

Война и Загрязнение выдерживают минутную паузу перед тем, как расхохотаться в голос. Голод сдержанно усмехается.

— ОНИ ДОВОЛЬНО ЗАНЯТНЫЕ.

— Занудные, — сквозь смех выдыхает Война и хватается за бок, хихикая. — Что с ними сделали в Раю? Я видела того типа, Оптимизма, лет сто назад, но он не был таким мрачным.

— А эта Искренность? Да она говорит точь-в-точь как Гавриил! — фыркает Загрязнение.

— Может, нам стоит поговорить с ним? — вмешивается Голод. — Это ведь определенно его идея. Вряд ли кому-то еще подобное могло прийти в голову.

— С ГАВРИИЛОМ НЕВОЗМОЖНО РАЗГОВАРИВАТЬ.

— Ну Вельзевул же как-то ухитряется. И не только разговаривать, — ворчливо замечает Загрязнение и, поймав три удивленных взгляда, тянет: — Только не говорите мне, что вы не в курсе.

— Какое мне должно быть дело до архангела? — кривится Война.

— Я вообще-то думал, что у тебя с ним что-то было, — растерянно выдает Голод одновременно с ней, и только поэтому избегает раздраженного закатывания глаз.

— Да вы шутите. Вы что, слепые? Между этими двумя происходит кое-что погрязнее обычного корпоративного шпионажа. И если уж мы хотим достучаться до упертого осла, то только через Вельзевул.

— ВЕЛЬЗЕВУЛ ОТ НАС НЕ В ВОСТОРГЕ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ ЗАБЫЛ.

— Я помогал ей с мухами, у меня преимущество, — Загрязнение горделиво улыбается.

— ДАВАЙТЕ НЕ БУДЕМ СПЕШИТЬ. ВОЗМОЖНО, НАШИМ КОЛЛЕГАМ УДАСТСЯ РАЗОБРАТЬСЯ С НЕБЕСАМИ САМИМ. ВТЯГИВАТЬ В ЭТО АД — СЕБЕ ДОРОЖЕ.

— Но... — начинает было Голод, но его обрывает Война:

— Да черт возьми, твое желание поговорить по душам с Гавриилом уж больно отдает ревностью. Смерть прав, давайте подождем, каков будет следующий ход.

— Жизнь — это не «Монополия», — огрызается Голод.

— ДА, НО ВСЕВЫШНЯЯ ИГРАЕТ С ЭТОЙ ВСЕЛЕННОЙ. ПУСТЬ И НЕ В КОСТИ.

— Кости она оставила нам, — пожимает плечами Война и с неохотой поднимается с дивана, потягиваясь. — Вы как хотите, а с меня на сегодня хватит. Вечер выдался слишком насыщенным. Чао, мальчики.

Она уходит, высекая каблуками искры. Смерть провожает ее до крыльца, смотрит, как она закуривает тонкую сигарету с ароматом лаванды, и спрашивает:

— КАК ТЫ УГОВОРИЛА ИХ ПРИЙТИ?

— Искренность спросила мой номер, — Война ухмыляется, выдыхает дым и замечает: — Кое-кто сказал, что мне стоит потрахаться, пожалуй, я последую его совету.

— ЗАГРЯЗНЕНИЕ, — понимающе вздыхает Смерть и исчезает в темноте улицы.

— Кто же еще, — кивает Война и уходит прочь от дома, не оборачиваясь. Она совершенно точно не хочет видеть, чем там занимаются Голод и Загрязнение, оставшись наедине.

В доме за ее спиной гаснет свет.


End file.
